


[podfic] The Rest Of His Armor

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Hawke traded ribald jokes with pirate queens and dwarven storytellers in taverns, and then in a dark hall at night looked an escaped and hunted slave in the eyes straight-on and asked him to his bed, softly, as if afraid to be refused; as if Fenris might have some power in this, over him.





	[podfic] The Rest Of His Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rest Of His Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343198) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Fic** : The Rest Of His Armor

 **Author** : astolat

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 19:47

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 18,1 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r9o4wsfn2hd95i9/astolat+-+The+Rest+Of+His+Armor+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/fpsthwqp)


End file.
